<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Chemical Nightmare by Monsieur_Grenouille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933527">My Chemical Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille'>Monsieur_Grenouille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brutal Murder, Drabble, M/M, Murderer Gerard Way, Night Terrors, Scary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Terrors I’ve had in the past about MCR.<b> FRANK DIES IN EVERY CHAPTER. </b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Window Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Frank, what the hell is that?” Gerard walked into the living room. Frank sat on the couch, cradling a small puppy in his arms. Frank looked over to Gerard. Frank is Italian. </p>
<p>“It’s a dog, Gerard. I thought it would take one to know one.” Frank rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the dog. </p>
<p>Gerard blushed. “You have humiliated me,” he growled, “now suffer the consequences.” </p>
<p>Gerard walked over to the couch and picked up Frank. Frank is short, making it easier for Gerard to carry him upstairs and throw him out the window. Frank dies. The end. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There is a nuke on the roof!” Mikey crashed through the ceiling, landing in Ray’s hair. Ray didn’t notice Mikey was in his hair. He let Mikey curl up in his hair as he ran out the door. Gerard was in the shower, so he did not know there was a nuke. Ray and Mikey ran outside together. Frank was on the roof. </p>
<p>“Haha I control the nuke!” Frank cheered, “Prepare to die.” He showed his friends the remote. Ray and Mikey screeched with peril until Gerard blasted through the ceiling, knocking Frank off the roof. Frank dies to death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t judge me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hotdog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want to eat a hotdog.” Frank hovered off the ground as he wandered around the house in search of a hotdog. </p>
<p>Gerard took off his pants. “You can eat my hotdog,” he suggested. </p>
<p>Frank turned his head 180 degrees to look at Gerard. “I’d rather die,” he growled, his voice deep and terrifying. </p>
<p>Gerard’s penis turned into a sword. “Have it your way,” he said, stabbing Frank with a thrust of his hips. Frank dies. Gerard’s penis turns into an actual hotdog, and he uses Frank’s blood from the floor as ketchup. He feels no remorse for killing Frank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Backwards (sort of like the Red Room scene in Twin Peaks)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the recording studio, the band is practicing their new song. It’s sung backwards, but the original lyrics are about a satanic blood ritual. Frank knows this because Gerard said he wrote the song for him. After the recording, Frank and Gerard went home together. </p>
<p>“Won uoy llik ot evah I.” Gerard said backwards, gripping the steering wheel with his hands. Frank understood immediately. </p>
<p>“Neht, em llik.” Frank stared at the road ahead of him. “Uoy ot gnihton si efil ym.” </p>
<p>“Wonk I.” Gerard took a dagger out of his pocket and stabbed Frank in the side. “knarF ,eyb doog.”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m starting to spiral.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank curled up in the corner of his bedroom, shaking. He had a few moments to himself before Gerard would come upstairs and most likely kill him. Earlier, Frank had forgotten to mow one of the blades of grass. Gerard noticed immediately and promised he’d be back to torture Frank once he found the perfect knife. Frank quivered, whimpering whenever he heard footsteps becoming louder. Eventually Gerard was upstairs with a gleaming Santoku knife. Frank hid from him, but he couldn’t stop Gerard from kneeling down and giving him a long kiss as he slipped the blade across Frank’s throat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Then Perish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this with the most nonsensical terror I’ve had, but if you noticed I’m slowly easing you into the darker side of me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank approached his roommate slowly. Gerard was on the couch, staring. His pupils were rolled back, and he was muttering words. A chant of some kind. He didn’t respond, so Frank tried, “Wh-What would you do if I killed you?” He put his arms around Gerard’s shoulders from behind. </p>
<p>Gerard bowed his head down to kiss Frank’s hand. “I’d kill you first.” </p>
<p>Frank’s eyes filled with tears. “P-Please don’t,” he whispered. “I love you.” </p>
<p>“I’d bet you’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” </p>
<p>“Y-Yes.” </p>
<p>“Then perish.” Gerard clamped his teeth on Frank’s arm, taking the little blood Frank had left. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t judge me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>